


TBoS Drabbles

by Bea_Ravendor (SailorBi)



Series: The Bringer of Storm Universe [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Original Work
Genre: Brazilian Folk and Lore, Brazilian Folklore, Castelobruxo, Folklore, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 05:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11177601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorBi/pseuds/Bea_Ravendor
Summary: Time to explain the way I see things in the universe of this fic.





	TBoS Drabbles

 

## Castelobruxo

 

Castelobruxo is located in the Amazonian Forest, at about 50 km from Manaus.  
  
To the eyes of Iludidos, it's impossible to reach its location, but Iludidos Archaeologists have 'discovered' the pyramids complex that is Castelobruxo, only, in their eyes, it's covered by vegetation and is a complete mystery.  
  
For the magical folk though, Castelobruxo is a complex of 7 pyramids. The largest and front pyramid is the school. The other structures are the dormitories, library, gymnasium, orphans home, green house and the Oca do Infinito.  
  
Castelobruxo's main building is entirely covered in gold, marble and tourmaline. The adjacent buildings are externally made of marble, but with humbler interiors.  
  
The school owns one of the five best magical libraries in the world.  
  
Castelobruxo had two other names before the Europeans' arrival to the continent, those being "Shayakûara" and "Kwa'á Îandé" - "Our Knowledge". In the 18th century, European wizards decided to take control and change the school's name to this boring name, which literally means "Castlewizard". Since the 1920's, there is a movement in favor of changing back the name to its Tupi-Guarani origins. Ticê, Jaci, Elena and many students nowadays are completely favorable to this movement, but the ministry is irreducible on the matter.

 

* * *

 

## Chapter Titles and Sountrack

 

My mother was reading my fanfic and suddenly blurted, “hey! That’s MPB (Brazilian Popular Music)! Why do you name each chapter after a song?”

I really don't have an actual reason... Sometimes I write while listening to my oh-so-many Spotify personal playlists and a song that’s playing fits the chapter like a glove. Sometimes I like a phrase from the song or the contexts.

You may listen to some of them and think “What the hell? Isn't it too happy for this chapter?” but trust me, the ones you think are too happy, are actually quite sad or tragic.

Examples:

**João Bosco - De Frente Pro Crime**

 

>  
> 
> _There's the corpse outspread on the ground._
> 
> _Instead of a face, a picture of a goal; instead of a prayer, someone's curse and a silence serving as amen..._
> 
>  
> 
> _The nearest bar soon got crouded. Scoundrel and Worker together._
> 
> _A man stood up on the bar table and spoke for an assemblyman..._
> 
>  
> 
> _Street vendor came to sell! Ring, necklace, cheap perfume!_
> 
> _Baiana to make pastel and a good churrasco de gato (cat-barbecue - slang to describe suspicious but good street barbecue)._
> 
> _At four AM the standard-bearer got possessed and the children decided to watch, and so..._
> 
>  
> 
> _Leisurely each one went to their destinies, each thinking of a woman or a team._
> 
> _I looked at the corpse on the ground and closed my window facing the crime..._
> 
>  
> 
> _There's the corpse outspread on the ground..._
> 
>  

**IU - My Old Story**

 

> _Do you remember that lonely alleyway?_
> 
> _I still remember now t_ _he anxious days when I couldn’t tell you I loved you..._
> 
> _Did you know about that?_
> 
> _The beautiful nights of the past when we were childish..._
> 
> _I am still in love_
> 
> _You childish person, y_ _ou try to take all of me, you heartless person_
> 
> _Were you too shy to say anything? Did you not like me?_
> 
> _I still can’t figure it out i_ _f you hear this song, please come to me..._
> 
> _My dear, I’m waiting_
> 
> _You heartless person, t_ _his night tries to take all of me, you childish person_
> 
> _Tonight, tomorrow night and the night after that..._
> 
> _I’ll wait forever_

 

**Pitty - Temporal (chapter three)**

 

> _Comes as simple as a tempest, seemed like it would last._  
>  _So many plates and so many signs, I don’t know where to walk anymore…_
> 
> _And when I looked in the mirror, I saw my face and didn’t recognize it and then I saw my story só clear in every mark that was there._
> 
> _If time today goes fast, ‘tisn’t in my hands._  
>  _Each minute matters to me, fixing me or not…_
> 
> _I want a fermata that can make time obey me now_  
>  _And only then I’ll let go of the fears and weapons._

 

**Chico Buarque e Milton Nascimento - O Que Será? (will be in a near-future chapter)**

 

> _What is it, what is it?_
> 
> _That they’ve been sighing by the alcoves, that they’ve been whispering in verses and trovas,_
> 
> _That they’ve been arranging in the pitch dark of the dens, that goes in the heads and leaves the mouths,_
> 
> _That they’ve been lightening candles in the alleys, that they’ve been saying out loud at the bars and shout in the markets that it’s certainly in the nature._
> 
>  
> 
> _Is it, what is it?_
> 
> _What has no assurance and will never have, what has no repair and will never have,_
> 
> _What has no extent._
> 
>  
> 
> _What is it, what is it?_
> 
> _That lives in the ideas of those lovers that sing the most delirious poets,_
> 
> _That vow the inebriated prophets, that is in the pilgrimage of the mutilated,_
> 
> _That is in the fantasy of the unfortunate, that is in the day-to-day of the harlots,_
> 
> _In the plan of the thieves, the helpless, in all senses._
> 
>  
> 
> _Is it, what is it?_
> 
> _What has no decency and will never have, what has no censorship and will never have,_
> 
> _What makes no sense._
> 
>  
> 
> _What is it, what is it?_
> 
> _That all the warnings won’t refrain, because all the laughs will challenge,_
> 
> _Because all the bells will ring, because all the hymns will consecrate,_
> 
> _And all the boys will sprint out, and all fates/destinations will colide/meet_
> 
> _And even the Holy Father that never went there, seeing all that hell will bless,_
> 
> _Who has no government and will never have, who has no shame and will never have,_
> 
> _Who has no discretion._

 

**Chico Buarque - Roda-Viva**

 

> _There are days we feel like who left or died_
> 
> _We stopped suddenly, or was it the world that evolved_
> 
> _We want to be listened, in our own destiny to rule, but then comes the wheel of life and carries the destiny away_
> 
>  
> 
> _The world turns, ferris wheel_
> 
> _Whirlwind/windmill turns, spinning top turns_
> 
> _Time turned in an instant in the turnarounds of my heart_
> 
>  
> 
> _We go against the tide until we can no longer resist_
> 
> _Only when the ship is returning is that we feel how much we’ve left undone_
> 
> _For a long time we’ve been growing the most beautiful rose there is, but then comes the wheel of life and carries the rose away_
> 
> _(…)_
> 
> _The samba, the viola, the roses one day the fire burned down_
> 
> _It was all a brief illusion which the early breeze carried away_
> 
> _In our hearts the growing nostalgia tries hard to make time stop, but then comes the wheel of life and carries the nostalgia away_
> 
>  
> 
> _The world turns, ferris wheel_
> 
> _Whirlwind/windmill turns, spinning top turns_
> 
> _Time turned in an instant in the turnarounds of my heart_

 

 

 

So, when you see a title in PT and the MPB soundtracks, know it does have something in common with the story. And check the glossaries, I always translate titles and slangs there. *wink*


End file.
